


Stargazing

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Remus stargaze amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for ldymusyc 2011 hp_beholder fest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+ldymusyc+2011+hp_beholder+fest).



Remus slipped out the door onto the Astronomy tower platform. He scanned the area and was rewarded with his prize. She stood facing west, watching as the sky purpled; her long, dark hair lifted slightly in the gentle evening breeze. He moved quietly and noted that he could already see a star low in the southern sky, probably a planet; he would have to ask. Her scent was pine, amber, and sandalwood with a hint of bergamot; he could smell it quite distinctly against the autumn air. It was that scent, her scent, which had attracted him at first.

***

 

He had been escorted to Dumbledore's office by a house elf. It was eight days before the start of term and they had a few things to discuss, or perhaps he had been summoned; one could never be completely certain which ideas were one's own and which were Albus'. She was already in the office, average height, and slim, with dark wavy hair; her back was to him. The hint of pine fragrance called to the wolf immediately; the more subtle amber and sandalwood drew him almost as quickly. She turned as Albus introduced them; her eye sparkled with intelligence and life, they were the colour of smoky quartz with topaz flecks. His hand tingled when they touched. Her eyes grew wide; she had felt it as well.

The second day of school he had ascertained, with the help of Minerva and Pomona, where Aurora took her afternoon tea and which flowers were her favourite. Pomona and her greenhouses had yielded a small quantity of the ever-blooming violets. They were pretty, but it was not a very impressive display. Remus was struck with a thought and took them to the kitchen elves and asked them to candy them and then decorate some small cakes with them. He had been presented with the tiny white iced cakes, sprinkled with the candied violets on a pink iridescent glass plate. It was sweet and sappy. When he presented them to her; she had loved it.

He had been invited to the Astronomy tower that next evening, and he had been prompt. That evening he had listened to Aurora speak of the September sky. She pointed to Deneb, Vega and Altair, the Summer Triangle; they had already crossed the meridian, and then indicated the constellation Pegasus that was just becoming visible in the west. It was the most distinctive of the autumn constellations; he could here the wonder in her voice as she mentioned the fabled name. Remus didn't remember much else of that first night except that he had been invited back again and that a gentle kiss ended the evening.

***

 

They began to meet daily, if the day was overcast they would have tea, if the day was clear they met at the Tower to watch the sky. Some days it worked out that they did both.

The Sunday after the second full week of school, they had walked to Hogsmeade. It had been the perfect autumn day with just a hint of crispness in the air. The leaves swirled around their feet as they strolled, hand in hand, off the path on their way back to the castle. Aurora had turned to smile at him as they were passing near a large oak; he'd taken the advantage and kissed her. She responded eagerly as he maintained the kiss as he herded her back toward the tree trunk. They kissed, long drugging kisses, hair was tugged, body parts were explored and enflamed. Their mouths finally separated as they gasped for breath.

"Please," Aurora had whispered.

Remus' cock throbbed in agreement as he quickly cast a 'notice-me-not' charm and a cushioning charm on the tree. His trousers and pants were down at his ankles in a moment and he shifted her robe and long skirt aside. Being a werewolf made him powerful and he lifted her with ease. He pressed her back to the tree and then tease her with is cock letting it saw between her damp folds, but not attempting to enter her.

She whimpered and thrust her hips; her hands held Remus' shoulders tightly.  
Remus continued his assault.

"I am not going to beg," Aurora breathed. "I have already asked."

Remus had chuckled and looked into her eyes. "You don't need to beg. I just wanted to be certain you were ready."

Her face softened. "Days ago, maybe weeks ago."

He pushed into her with one long thrust. She gasped.

"All right?" he asked as he stilled.

"Fine. Merlin, you're big!"

"Too big?"

"Gods no! Move!"

It was a wild coupling. They both attempted to push the other past their limits. Upon reflection, it seemed neither of them had wanted to be the first to orgasm in less than two minutes. Aurora had begun to quiver and then bit his shoulder as she came. Her tight muscles milked his climax out of him; he howled as he spilled and shuddered inside her.

***

 

His cock jumped to life at the thought. Remus touched her lightly on the shoulder and she turned to give him a smile and a kiss. The moon was just beginning to rise over the tree tops. He had better say it.

"The full moon is in two nights."

"I know the skies, Remus. It doesn't change anything for me."

Remus spread his hands. "The wolf…"

"Is part of you and not you. I have read more about it than you will teach your third-years about it."

"I feel I need to say something." Remus' brow furrowed.

"You don't need to say anything. You're a responsible adult who is taking the Wolfsbane potion and although Albus didn’t tell us where you would spend your night, I assume it is somewhere where you will be safe." Aurora's eyes locked with his.

"I don't worry so much about my own safety as that of others," Remus said as he touched her cheek.

Aurora smiled an enigmatic smile.

She was up to something he was certain. "What is that star there?" he asked as he pointed to the bright light low in the southern sky.

"Did you really come up here to talk about Jupiter?" she asked.

"I...."

"I can see your nostrils flaring; I can see your cock twitching in your trousers," Aurora murmured slyly.

"I didn't come up here just to jump you."

"But you can smell I'm fertile can't you?"

Remus bit his lip. "You, obviously, know I can. I, also, know you are up to something."

Aurora reached up to her shoulder to unfasten her robe. It parted and the brilliant moonlight reflected off her alabaster skin.

Remus gasped and just barely kept himself from lunging at her.

"Do it! I know you want to. I've been thinking about it all day…up here on the tower. Fuck me, please. I'm dripping just thinking about it."

He kissed her roughly before he heard her gasp and quickly cast a cushioning charm on the wall. His finger twined in her hair as he kissed is way from her mouth, down her shoulder to her breasts. He licked and sucked and lapped as he attempted to unbutton his shirt and loosen his trousers. She pulled his hair and nipped his ear making his shake with need. Once his trousers and pants were around his ankles he moved farther down.

Her skin was silky and taut as he kissed and nibbled down to her navel. Each hip bone received the same treatment. He was on his knees as he lapped at her clit. She took in a sharp breath before she tugged at his hair and chanted "No, no. no. I want you in me."

Remus didn’t need to be told twice. He picked her up and put her on the edge of the wall as he sunk in. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back and lifted herself off the wall. His big hands grasped her ass cheeks; he rocked her back and forth in time with his thrusts.

"Just a little more...." Her breath hitched

Remus worked his cock into her harder and faster. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she keened out her climax. He bit his lower lip hard, determined not to go over the edge with her. She was protected from pregnancy, but he wanted to mark her. He rocked gently inside her until she relaxed and released her legs. Positioning her back on the cushioned wall, he held her with one are behind her shoulders. He pulled his throbbing prick from her and stroked it frantically a few times. His orgasm overtook him and he covered her breasts and belly with long pearly white ropes of his essence.

Aurora's fingers dabbled in the glistening display. "Thank you." She said softly.

Remus cocked his head. "For what?"

"Marking me."

He groaned. "Just seeing you like that makes me what to do it again."

"It's still early," she said as she brought her fingers to her mouth for a taste.


End file.
